mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
The Kraken
|predators = / / / / / |previous = |next = / / / / |hide = Berry Bushes, Plankton Spot, Bushes |equivalent = / / / / / |realeased = Dec 5 2016 |tier = 15 }} UPGRADED to THE KRAKEN! Terrorize the oceans, and be feared by all! (Release W to use whirlpool ability!) The Kraken is the fifteenth Ocean Animal in Mope.io, and is equivalent of the Dragon, King Crab, Phoenix, T-Rex, Yeti, and Pterodactyl. Technical The Kraken: *Upgrades from the Elephant, Cassowary, Giant Spider, Blue Whale,Mammoth or Blackwidow Spider at 1M XP. *Upgrades to the monsters at 5M XP. *Can eat all animals below it to Fox and its equivalents. *Can be eaten by Monster tiers and Black Dragon. *Can't be inked or stung by Jellyfish. *Press W or right click to release a whirlpool that traps all animals below it. The whirlpool will also stun and do damage to all animals in its range. Appearance The Kraken is one of the largest animals in Mope.io, dwarfed only by the T-rex, Monsters and Black Dragon. The body of The Kraken is squid-like and colored an almost sushi-green. It has eight tentacles, six of them being a shade darker than the rest of the scheme. The Kraken also has a large, triangular tail, embellished by two caudal fins - one on each side. Strategy The player should refrain from leaving the Ocean. While in there, use the ability when there is prey around to trap them. The kraken's easy preys include shark, eagle (NOT THE GOLDEN VERSION), hippo, rhino, and most animals below shark tier. Other animals can be a bit more problematic due to their abilities. The player should fight any dragon or phoenix in water, as they are quite weak there. The phoenix especially is good target as they are slow, cannot dive, and their fire tornadoes will all die in the ocean.The dragon can be harder to kill because they can dive and move faster, but still can be killed easily because of their weak ability in water. Avoid fighting T-Rex when next to land, as the player can easily die to dehydration if the t-rex uses their ability on the kraken and drags them out of the water. The kraken should also avoid fighting king crabs as their ability is stronger and reloads faster than the kraken. One possible strategy for the kraken is to camp under a hill or rock, hide in a whirlpool, or go inside a plankton bush (if it is large enough), and wait for prey to come. When they do, come out and use the ability to trap and eat them. Stay away from any sea monster, especially if there is also a flamingo around. Their bigger whirlpool will almost always kill the kraken, and they also have faster reload of their ability. Whales, elephants, and cassowaries is harder to kill than other prey, because of their ability that can save them. But the player should always attempt as they have a chance of killing them and get a ton of XP. Another possible strategy is to wait for them to use their ability, and before they recharge again, trap them in whirlpool and eat them. If you see a flying Pterodactyl, go to a Whirlpool or dive underwater. If else, run. But when there in the water and not flying, then you can easily try to kill them with your ability because they don't have an ability to fight back, their slow in water and they recieve freezing damage over time. Gallery Kraken.png|The Kraken. SmallKraken.png|A tiny Kraken! krakendiving.jpg|A Kraken diving under a Lilypad. New Tab - Google Chrome 2017-02-15 3_14_52 PM.png|A Freshly-Upgraded Winter Kraken in Sandbox. bartek krak.jpg|A Kraken near a Hill. IMG 0103.png|A Kraken using a whirlpool trying to eat a disguised Octopus. Screenshot.png|Another tiny kraken! Screenshot 2017-12-02 at 10.47.53 AM - Edited.png|A Kraken approaching a Snail.|link=Kraken Kraken.PNG|A Kraken underwater. Mope.io.PNG two krakens.PNG|Two krakens fighting. F6F49225-FB6C-4E3D-A9AA-CF53878C5BBD.png|Kraken Attacking a Cheetah to death. Trivia *The Kraken's graphics are reminiscent to the Squid's, but is greenish, and much larger, darker, and has more tentacles. * The Kraken was added in the December 5th update. * It is the only animal to have the entire changelog belonging to itself. ("BEWARE THE KRAKEN!"). * When underwater, it shows 4 tentacles, to warn players that there is a high-tier animal. The other animals that have this ability is the T-Rex, Blue whale, orca, shark, and croc. * The Yeti!, the Dragon, and The Kraken are all mythical creatures, and are the third to top predators of the food chain in their respective biomes, but are beaten by the Monsters and Black Dragons, which are other mythical creatures. * The Kraken was the first animal with "The" in it's name. * Krakens cannot get tailbitten within 2 seconds of using its ability. Category:Mope.io Category:Ocean Category:Animals Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Invertebrates Category:Fantasy Category:Early-Game Animals